Beautiful Mess
by PunkrockGirl-Mo
Summary: Jim has a great Life. But then Q appears and turns his world upside down by telling him about an twin. Summary sucks. Rated M for later chapters will contain incest, so be WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

_My first Fic in a looooong time! Please forgive my bad spelling._

_Contains sex-sences, adult language and incest. Just to be warned!_

_Reviews are always welcome._

It was going to kill him. Two goddamned Months now. Seriously, how was he supposed to survive this?

James T. Kirk was sitting in his Captains chair, lost in his thoughts. Two Months ago he and his crew of the Enterprise started out to their Five-Year-Mission. He was Captain now of Starfleets Flag Ship and it was fucking great.

He and the others actually saved the World as Nero tried to destroy all their home. It wasn't an easy task, since almost eveyone on the Ship had been a Cadet as the started to Vulcan.

He also had found that Spock wasn't such a Bastard (even though Jim took the marooning to Delta Vega somehow personally). Maybe the older Spock was right, and they could indeed becoming friends someday. Jim was definetly looking forward to it, because they had more in common as both of them thought at first. Not at least because both of them had lost a parent to Nero.

He even got back into contact with his Mum again. They hadn't talked since he joined Starfleet. Not that they ever had a good relationship. After the Enterprise Crew got back to Earth after the Narada she came running up to him, crying. "_I thought I really lost you this time_", she sobbed. He'll never forget this moment in his whole life. All his life she'd been avoiding him, because he looked so much like his father. It took them a lot of talking about the past and each others point of views during all those years. He really hoped, that they will be able to start again somehow, since George died to save both and it felt like they've been throwing his last present – their lives – away.

Also a big plus on his list was that Bones was his CMO. Bones was the Person he trusted the most on this ship, Personally and Professionally. After rooming 3 years with him at the academy he knew the grumpy doctor very well and was propably the only one on board who knew to handle the good doctors sarcastic and poking comments. Sometimes it was unnerving but he loved Bones for it. If it wasn't for Bones, he'd surley been beaten to death during some barfights in the last 3 years. He'd become a father-like figure to Jim and he was glad to know him at his side.

But he missed going going to bars, get drunk beyond belive and hook up some girl to "release his pressure". He loved sex and everything that has to do with it. His grandma once told him, his Dad was like that too, before he got to know Winona and settled down. Bones commented it with a muffled "At least there's hope". But right now it has been two fucking months since he last had sex. The night before the Enterprise headed out on their Mission, the senior staff went out to celebrate their last night on Earth for 5 Years. Jim, Bones, Pavel, Sulu, Scotty, Christine, Nyota and even Spock came along. It had been a good night and even Spock seemed to enjoy himself, as much as a Vulcan is able to enjoy himself and actually let it show. Jim had learned to read his First a little bit better and knew by the way Spock was focussing his gaze on dancing Nyota, that he was definetly enjoying it. After Bones and Jim got shit faced at the bar, Jim dissapeared with some blonde girl out of the backdoor. She was cute, he rembered, and willing, which was the important thing. She was making some squeeking noises as he took her from behind against the dirty wall. It was fast, quick and only partly satisfying. He didn't even cared if she came or not, he just zipped him back in and went back into the back. Usually he wasn't such an asshole, but he suddenly felt the urge to get the hell out of there.

"Captain?", Spocks voice bought him back to the present. "Uh.. yes, Mister Spock?" "We have 6 Hours left till our arrival at New Vulcan. As being your First Officer I suggest you should go to your Quarters and prepare for the Conference there." Great. Idea. He knew Spock was right, but he also knew, that in his current state, he wouldn't do much that had to do with getting ready for that freaking Conference... But he at least should try... "Thanks you Mister Spock. I'll take your advise. Please inform me when we arrive." Jim said, getting out of his Chair. Spock took his seat in the Captains Chair "Sure Captain." With that, Jim stepped into the Lift.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim stepped into his Quarters without recognizing anything strange. He took off his Captains Shirt and went straight into his bathroom. 'I need a shower..' He turned on the water, which steamed the room withhin seconds while he stripped out of the rest of his clothing. As he stepped under the warm, pouring water, he immediatley relaxed and let his mind drifting off to his fantasies... 'God I'm so not going to survive the next 5 Years...' he thought.

He closed his eyes as he let his hands roam all over his heated body. He tought about this redheaded Girl he once met at the academy and imagined that this where her hands on him, letting her hands glide over his naked, wet torso, his strong chest and six-pack. This hands went further down to his cock. He gasped at the touch and ran his thumb and indexfinger lightly along the length. Only this touch was enough to make all his nerve endings tingle. He put himself into a frim grasp and started to stroke hard and fast. Little moans escaped his slightly parted, pouty lips. Jim let his head fall back und closed his eyes. In his mind, he could see the red haired head between his legs, bobbing back and forth, deepthroating him. He was already on the edge of coming. Just three more well fitting strokes and he came with a strangled cry all over his hand and the shower wall, on which he now leaned on for support.

"_Damnit!_", Jim murmured to himself. He just came, but felt not satisfied at all. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

As he came out of his bathroom and almost immediatly saw a man sitting on his sofa, with his back to him. Jim froze in place, his eyes almost popping out of his head. How in the green Hell did he came hin here? And – most importmantly – who IS he?

Jim ran over to his desk to alert security "_Hey Cupcake –_", the man interrupted him "_No need for that James Tiberius Kirk._" What the Hell?? "_Nobody will come._"

"_Who are you and what did you do with my Crew?!_" Jim went to stand in front of that man, completly forgotten, that he was still only wearing this towel. "_Oh nothing. They're just frozen, so we get a little time for us._" The man answered.

'Okay, I am completly out of my fucking mind...', Jim thought and pinched himself. The Man was still there on his sofa. "_Okay..._" he took a deep breath, he thought his lungs are going to bust out of his chest, "_Who are you and what du want?_"

"_My Name is Q and we need to talk about something very important. But first I need something to drink_" and out of nowhere he had a cup in his hand. Jim could only stare, unable to move at all. "_Maybe you should get dressed_" the Man suggested and Jim realized that he was indeed cold but still couldn't move. "_Oh come on Jim, need your Mum to pick up some clothes for you? Holy crap, how do you get dressed in the Morning? Okay, I'll help you but only this once._" As Jim looked down on himself, he was dressed in his sweatpants and a black shirt. He blinked once, twice before releasing the breath he didn't realized he was still holding.

"_Take a seat_.", Q said and Jim slowly padded over to the other side of the sofa. "_To answer your two earlier questions, my Name is Q and I'm able to travel through Time and space._" 'Oh no', Jim thought. The Time travelling of the Narada and Prime Spock has been enough for him, time travelling was confusing him. Q simply continued "_Well, I guess you remeber the Time Hole, which brought the Romulans and Spock here. I already talked to Spock and brought him back into his own timeline._" Prime Spocks gone? "_But that not the reason why I'm here. I am here because of your twin, who went through that hole as you two where born..._" Q continued talking but Jim track. 'Twin?' his head was screaming. "_Wait a second!_" he interrupted Q. "_I can't keep up... You're saying I have a twin and nobody remebered a missing baby?_" "_Yeah, because somehow your twin was transfered through that Hole before you two came out._" Jim could only stare at this Man, trying to collect and organize all this Informations. "_And why are you coming up to me NOW?_" "_Well I have a kind of fascination for Starfleet Captains. So I waited till you became one. I'll bring you back into the year, your twin ended up in, so you can get her back._" Holy Crap! "_And why don't you just bring her here?_" "_Come on Jim! She ended up in the year 2009! At this time they don't even close to something like space travelling or even Starfleet. I can't just bring her here, you'll have to convince her to come with ou yourself._" Jim had a headache from all this..."_Why is it so important? I mean, I don't even know this Twin, he could stay where he is, can't he?_" Q eyed him with a considering look "_I didn't think would be so selfish just after getting back with Winona. Your Twin belongs in this Time and..._" Q went quiet. "_And what?_" Jim demanded. Q huffed "_Think about it genius. Its your Twin and is most likey like you. Well like you used to be. All the getting drunk, the barfights and stuff. But let me tell you, your Twin has no like you and ssoner or later you Twin will die an lonley and unnatural death, I guarantee you that._" Jim looked expressionless at this guy, Spock would have been envy. "_When will you bring us there?_" Jim asked matter-of-factly. Q stood and so did Jim "_Well I have to go to an later Version of the Enterprise and will return later. I'll greet Jean-Luc from you._" Q said with a smirk. With that, Q dissappeared and Jim was on his own again. Holy fuck, how is he going to explain this to his senoir staff?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanx LegacyChick for liking it so far. ;)**_

_**Please gimme some Reviews, I need to know what you guys think!**_

James and his Senior Staff met in his Ready Room.

He tried to explain them what just had happened to him. Everyone was eyeing him disbelievingly, besides Spock who was stoic and expressionless as always.

"_Goddamn Jim._" Bones said, "_I told to keep your hands off of Romulan Ale._" Jim looked Bones straight in the Eye. He loved this guy and they knew each other too well, but he wasn't helping right now. "_I didn't drink Bones!_", Jim answered. "_Well Captain,_" Spock spoke up, "_I have to agree to Dr. McCoy. There's only a 8.521 percent chance that something like this could happen..._" "_And how much was it possible for the Narada to appear in our timeline?_", Jim grumbled, "_I mean we've seen strange things happen, so why not?_" "_Do you have anything to prove what you're saying?_", Uhura asked.

"_He has me to prove it_"

Everyone shot around to see a unknown guy standing at the other side of the Table. He looked human and was dressed in a red Starfleet Shirt. It was Q. Jim looked over to his First Officer Spock. He looked like always, but Jim knew he was as suprised and shocked as anyone else, even though he didn't show it.

"_How did you beam aboard this Ship?_", Spock asked him. Q smirked but ignored Spocks question completly and turned to Jim. "_Are you ready?_"

Jim looked around between his Officers, their Faces showed any emotion possible: Uhura was utterly shocked, Chekov was simply blinking and trying to understand what was going on, Sulu had a very serious expression (Jim was expecting him to pull out his sword at any second to defend him and the others). Bones had the same look like the last time he saw his ex-wife. Jim went with him to Georgia, before they left Earth and Bones wanted to visit his daughter one last time. The Bitch told him to better not coming back at all. He was sitting stiff in his seat, hands balled into fists and Spock... Well looked like Spock.

"_I'm not sure, Q._" Jim said, "_I think we need some time to...uh..._" Q rolled his Eyes "_Well I already brought you back to 2009. See you when you found your Twin._" With that, Q simply dissapeared.

They turned to look at each other for some Seconds, before they jumped out of their seats onto the Brigde.

"_Chekov, where are we?_", Jim asked the young Officer. "_It zeems ve're in Earth's orbit, Ceptin_", came back with his familiar strong rusian accent. "_And WHEN are we?_" Checkov's hands flew over his control panel. "_There ar no oter zips in zis orbit and accordin to si aggangement of se stars..._" he trailed off. "_WHAT? Checkov I asked you something_." Jim was loosing his patience. Checkov turned his seat around "_In se year 2009._"

Fucking great.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was frozen on the Bridge. Even Spock needed a few Seconds to let Checkovs words sink in.

Till Scotty broke the silence: "_Wow! And now?_"

Jim sunk in his Captains Chair. Well, what now? He took a deep breath before he finally spoke: "_Well, I guess we're gonna go down there and find my twin...._" An Idea occured him. "_Are we able to find out where exactly my twin is living?_" "_Sure Jim, I can do scans looking for your gen-code_" Bones repiled slowly, he was still shocked. "_Than do it. I want all senior staff ready to beam down in about three hours. And yes, Spock, that includes you too_." "_Fine, Captain_.", Spock replied with a quick look over to Nyota. Jim giggled inside, he never considered Spock as possessive lover.

"_This goes for everyone, please try to find out what to wear in this year and replicate something adequat. Mr. Spock you have the com._", with that Jim returned to his quarters. If they are stranded her anyway, why not taking a quick shore leave and have some fun?

Two Hours later, Jim walked down to sickbay. He knew for sure, Bones would do anything to not going down there. As he entered sickbay, Bones stood with his back to him, his fingers flying over the panel, lost in thought. Jim splapped him on the shoulder "_How's research going?_" "_Goddamnit Jim!!! I'm a doctor, not a punchingball!_" Bones grumbled "_As for the research, I just found out that we have to go to New York City. I'll have to do more scans when we're down there._"

"_Then get the Hell ready, Bones._", Jim said playfully, but Bones just frowned. "_I'll help you picking something fitting._" Bones realized just now, that Jim was wearing thight, blue jeans and a front-buttoned, black shirt, Jim also had some styling gel in his hair and the good doctor knew what was going on: "_Oh no Jim! No way that you're gonna get laid tonight! I swear, I'm taking a hypo down with me!_" "_Calm down. I decided that we all should have a good time, since we're gonna stay here anyway_." Bones fought the urge to roll his eyes over and over again and followed Jim out of sickbay towards his quarters.

As he and Jim met the rest an hour later, Bones was wearing some blue jeans himself,along with a baby-blue shirt. Jim had replicated and insisted that Bones had to wear it. With promises of lots of whisky tonight, Bones gave up fighting. He just had to got drunk fast enough to forget the colour of his shirt.

Scotty replicated some black jeans and a black shirt with the word "KISS" on it. He explained that this was a famous Band around this time on earth. "_Well, not ezactly_." Checkov corrected him "_But from wat ei red, it iz still a common style to wer_" Checkov himself was wearing a pair of "Chucks", black pants and a dark purple shirt. The boys hair was wild and he looked so completly different. 'Maybe hes trying to get laid tonight too.' Jim thought to himself, slightly smiling. Sulu picked some dark-grey pants and a white shirt with a zipper in the front. In right this Moment Spock and Nyota arrived.

Jim's smile widened at the sight of the two actually holding hands. Obviously Nyota had insisted that they're able to be a normal couple down there and the whole crew knew anyway about them. Jim was happy for them. Spock was wearing black jeans as well and a shirt which had the colour of this sience dress. He actually looked comfortable, expecially with this gorgeous women in his arm. Nyota picked out some black high heels along with a stunning black dress.

After they've been beamed down, Jim lead them to this club he found during research. Finding hip clubs was his all-time-fave topic for research. It was full of people and Spock had some problems adjusting to the volume of the music. "This Hobgoblin really loves her!" Bones yelled in Jim's ear, which was the only working act of communicating in ths club. They didn't know the Music but that didn't fail their good mood. Jim decided to download all songs from the internet he could and bring them along.

Three hours later, Jim and Bones where sitting at the bar, getting shit faced. Jim mood wasn't as good as it was, as they arrived. He had tried to hook some girls up, but soon realised that he didn't wanted to actually fuck them. Dancing and flirting was fun, but that was it. Did Bones secretly gave him a hypo for loosing his libido? Even Checkov was flirting and dancing with a dark haired girl all night, Jim would have sworn he even saw them kiss once. 'Lucky Boy' he thought... Scotty and Sulu had some fun with doing the Caraoke. Jim searched the dance floor for Spock and Nyota, they where dancing to a slow and erotic song as Spock looked over to him. Even tough he was drunk, Jim was pretty sure, Spock just had smiled. Spock. Fucking. Smiled. Holy crap.

Without noticing, Jim had walked closer to the dancefloor to get a better look. Just then his look fell onto a woman who was dancing next to his officers. His mouth hung open as he watched her dancing: long brown hair, the longest legs he ever saw (and he saw a lot), a body which looked liked being shaped by God himself(he was sure, he wasn't exaggerating). She was wearing something that could hardly be called a miniskirt and a short top. Before he could realize what he was doing, he was dancing behind her his hands on her hips. The feeling of his hands on her skin burned. She turned around and looked at him with eyes as blue as his own. Somehow her hands ended up in his neck, playing with his hair. Jim had never felt such an attraction as he did in right this moment. He had to – no! He needed to feel more of her and this hot body of hers which was moving absolutley erotical in his arms. He wanted to ask her what her name was, but wasn't able to talk an maybe ruin this almost perfect moment. Her eyes told him, that she was feeling the same and three songs later she wispered in his ear "_Wanna get out of here?_" "Hell yeah" he breathed back.

Jim let her dragging him out of the club, not bothering telling Bones or someone else that he was leaving.

As soon as the room door was closed Jim had the woman pinned against it and kissed her, nearly violently. Hearing the moan this brought he pressed forward, grinding his hard cock into the the woman.

She leaned back against the door, allowing this stranger total control. Tongues clashed and tangled, hands grasped and hips thrust. The woman panted for breath when her lips were released.

"_You are wearing far too many clothes_," Jim growled, before tugging at her top.

She laughed breathlessly, pushing away from the door to pull her shirt off, closely followed by her skirt, shoes and socks. She stood there in only her string, wetness marking the material, and raised an eyebrow. "_Well? Are you going to join me?_"

Jim pulled his gaze away from the near-perfect body in front of him to fight with his own clothes. As soon as he was naked he pulled the woman against him, taking her lips in a hard kiss once more. Turning, he pushed the woman back onto the bed, before climbing on himself.

She gazed up at the man above her, taking in the bronzed skin, the crisscross of scars doing nothing to mar its perfection. Gently running her fingers along one scar, she followed it down, until it stopped mere inches from his throbbing cock. Taking it into her hand she stoked it firmly, causing Jim to growl with need.

Pulling back, Jim reached for her string, sliding them from her slim hips. She blushed under the man's hungry gaze. Jim leaned down once more, taking the woman's lips in a searing kiss, cock rubbing against wet folds.

She moaned into the kiss, before regaining some semblance of control, flipping the man back onto the bed, covering the larger body with her own. Breaking the kiss, she sat back, taking in the sight of this strong stranger spread out before her. Flashing Jim a sexy smile, she swooped down, taking his hard shaft into her mouth.

Jim cried out at the sudden heat around his engorged member, and tried to thrust into that wetness, only to be stopped by the surprisingly strong hold of the woman above him.

She smirked around the shaft in her mouth, increasing the suction. The sounds coming from above told her the man was enjoying this, and she began teasing him with her tongue, one hand moving to caress his balls.

"_Fuck!_" Jim swore as she did something with her tongue. She was so was so fucking perfect for him. He needed to fuck the girl now dammit! Pulling together all of his self-control Jim pulled that sinful mouth off his cock. "_I'm going to fuck you now_," he all but growled, watching as blue eyes darkened.

She couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her at the guy's words. "_Then what are you waiting for?_" she asked, voice husky with lust.

With another growl Jim pulled the woman into a deep kiss, tasting himself in that skillful mouth and in one swift move had their positions reversed. "_Turn over_," he said sitting back to give her room. She quickly moved onto her stomach. Jim took in the sight of that long body spread out before him and reached for a condom.

Coating two fingers with his saliva, he nudged long legs apart. "_Relax_," he breathed before gently inserting both fingers into her sweet, wet pussy.

She took a deep breath, relaxing at the feel of the man's finger entering her. It thrust in and out a few times before she felt pleasure surge through her. "_Jesus! Do that again!_"

Jim smirked and did as he was bid a few more times before she was nearly out of her mind with pleasure and was soon starting to beg. "_Shit! Oh fuck! Please! Fuck me already!_" It was a demand as she rubbed against the covers, needing the friction.

Jim chuckled and removed his fingers from the delicious pussy before him. Hearing a whimper, he tore open the condom wrapper, sliding it easily over his shaft. He positioned his stiff cock against the inviting wetness. "_Ready?_" he asked. A nod and a moan were his only answer.

Slowly and carefully Jim pushed in steadily until he was flush against the woman, cock buried completely in her.

"_Move dammit!_" the woman growled, needing to feel that hard shaft thrusting into her.

Jim chuckled. "_Bossy_"

"_Fuck you!"_

"I thought I was," he said pulling back then slamming into her hard.

She moaned as she was filled again and again. "_Harder!_" This was what he needed to help him forget the many days without sex. To stop thinking, if only for a short while.

Jim grinned, thrusting harder and harder into that clenching channel. He wrapped an arm around her trim waist, pulling the girl back until she was resting on his thighs.

The new angle made the cock inside her go even deeper, and she cried out as it rubbed against her g-spot. A calloused hand starting to working her clit causing her to thrust into its grip, only to drop back down, forcing the hard cock even deeper. Setting up a hard rhythm she began to fuck herself on his cock, strong arms holding her steady.

Jim grunted, thrusting up into the clenching heat of the woman, legs straining at the unaccustomed position.

It wasn't long before she was on the verge of orgasm. "_Shit! I'm gonna come!_" she cried out, moments before her orgasm struck.

Feeling her pussy clamp down on his cock, and seeing her coming over his hand was enough to send Jim over the edge into his own orgasm. Both collapsed to the bed, breathing hard, recovering from their release. Jim soon realised he must be crushing the girl and moved, softening cock slipping out of her. Standing shakily he removed and discarded the used condom, before heading to the bathroom to clean up. Returning with a damp cloth he cleaned his partner, before collapsing back onto the bed.

Jim knew he should leave, but was so tired he didn't think he could move even if he wanted to. The aftershocks were still racking their bodys, and the heat from the woman beside him were conspiring to make even thoughts of moving flee. Even the silence wasn't awkward as was usual with one-night stands. And since he wasn't being kicked out of the room Jim figured he'd be all right to rest for a while before leaving.

Jim waited for the awkwardness to set in, but it didn't. Shrugging, he grabbed the covers from where they had ended up and pulled them over both. This strange girl was a damn good lay and wasn't about to pass up another chance at her. A few hours sleep and they'd both be ready to go again. With that last thought in mind he pulled the girl against him and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a lot to my Beta, Star Tweak!! *hugs***

**Also Thanks to my Girl Bianca, who's always supporting me! *highfive***

* * *

Jim awoke in his Quarters.

It took him a few moments to recognize where he was. He certanly did not go back last night. What had happened the last night anyway? Oh yeah... Scotty and Sulu singing duets... Spock smiling(slightly, but still!) Bones and he got drunk at high speed while Checkov had found a cute girl.

Than he rembered her. Her beautiful curves, her delicious breasts, long legs and her stunning blue eyes. He still could smell her. Jim sighed, he never met a woman like that before. Every touch of their skin last night had burned, he could almost still feel it. Jim rembered falling asleep with her in his arms and it felt right, like it was meant to be. '_God Jim_, he told himself, '_get a fucking grip. It was a one-night Stand, that's it. You don't even know her name and you have another reason you're here. Find your twin!_' With that he realized that he still did not know how he came back home. He stood up to get a shower and saw that he hat an message on his PADD. It was from Bones:

** *Good Morning Sunshine...***

**I'm glad you didn't get rid of old habits. Like not listening to me and getting laid, even when I asked you not to. From now on, I'll tell you the opposite of everything what I want you to do. We beamed you up this morning after looking 2 hours for you. I've got better things to do than that Jim! Anyway, we found your twin. As soon as you wake up, I need you to show up in sickbay.**

**Bones **

Jim was not sure if he should be happy about the fact that they found his twin. How was he going to explain to him that he needed to come with them into the future? '_I need the shower first_', Jim thought.

30 Minutes later Jim arrived at sickbay.

"About damn time, Jim", Bones greeted him.

"Aww Bones missed me that much?" Jim grinned.

"Oh shut up, will ya?" His CMO grumbled. "Did you read my message?"

"Yes, sir!" Jim mock-saluted, making Bones rub his temples.

"Why are you Captain again?"

"Come on Bones, I'm just teasing. Well, since we found this twin we'll have to go down again."

"We, Jim?" He asked but actually knew what was coming.

"Sure. As my best friend, I want you to be there. Bones, think about it, two of me!"Jim sing-songed, knowing his CMO didn't realized this fact until now. "Come with me Bones. I have a meeting with my other half to take over the World!" With that, Jim went out of sickbay. "There's not enough Whisky in this universe..." Bones cursed as he followed his Captain towards the transporter room.

As they arrived at the transporter room Jim was looking forward to meeting his twin. Spock was already there, waiting for him and Bones. Jim instantly noticed that his First Officer looked more relaxed than he usually did. Well, he looked like always, but Jim knew him enough by now to differentiate some of his hidden emotions. '_Looks like I'm not the only one got laid last night_', Jim grinned to himself.

"You're coming with us, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain. As your First Officer, I am concerned about this.... project and its success."

Bones joined them on the transporter pad after telling the Ensign who was sitting at the control panel the place they needed to be beamed to. "Well, Mr. Spock, I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad you're coming with us. I don't think I could handle two Jims on my own..."

"So not helping Bones..."

"Hey, thats the club we've been last night," it was the first thing that came to Jim's mind after being beamed down.

"Well, good obeservation, Jim. Now come on, I don't have all day."

Usually Jim found Bones grumpyness amusing, but right now it was...

Wait a minute! Did Spock just roll his eyes? Too much for less than 24 hours: smiling and eye rolling.

"Jim?! Spock?! You coming or what?"

Ten minutes later, Jim stood in front of a door.

"Here we go, Jim. Behind that door I can detect your gen-code."

Bones and Spock stood a few steps to Jim's left side so that he could talk alone to his twin at first. He could not move. What was he going to say to him? '_Hey I'm your twin. I'm here to bring you back to our time. Pack your bags and leave fucking everything behind_.' No chance in Hell, he knew himself too well. Would his Twin look like him?

"God damn it, Jim!" Bones said behind him, dragging him out of his thoughts. "Just go ahead!"

Jim turned around to Bones and Spock, "I'm sorry but I'm not sure what to say!" Bones rolled his eyes at him, took a step forward and knocked. "One word, Bones: Nightshift!" Jim told his CMO and turned back towards the door. He heard foodsteps coming up and his heart almost exploded hinside his chest.

The door opened and all Jim saw were some familiar sky-blue eyes, which belonged to an familiar long legged goddess. "Oh, hi there, honey", she chirped, "somehow I knew you would come back, since you forgot your underwear as you left this morning."

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
